


Keeping Up With The Agrestes

by hookedonsunshine



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 100 percent crack, F/M, Here u go, Not Me!, Reveal Fic, feat: granddad hawkmoth, how did marinette get up the guts to confess!, rip Emilie, what if the reveal took like 14 years, who knows!, why did adrien accept if he loves ladybug!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedonsunshine/pseuds/hookedonsunshine
Summary: 14 years later, Hawkmoth is still sad, still creating akumas, and Ladybug and Chat Noir are still fighting them.And not a lot else has changed.He likes his son's wife though.





	Keeping Up With The Agrestes

**Keeping Up With The Agrestes**  

* * *

 

Gabriel was, surprisingly, rather enamoured with the girl his son had bought home for dinner today.

Adrien was 18, and had shown no signs of wanting to date at any point before this evening. Truthfully, he’d chalked it up to his son’s state after losing his mother, yet another way in which Gabriel had failed him. The number of times his son seemed to get caught up in akuma attacks hadn’t helped. It seemed no matter how hard Gabriel worked to protect him, Adrien attracted disaster like a magnet.

But he’d come home today, beaming, his last day of high school over, and declared a girl in his class had confessed to him, and she was so kind, and thoughtful, and cool, and he’d had to force Adrien to invite her over to stop his raptures.

And now the three of them were sat around a too-large dinner table. At first, the small talk had been idle and uncomfortable at best, before he’d recognised the girl fiddling awkwardly with her thumbs before him as the same girl who had won his fashion design contest all those years before, and whom with Adrien had a brief tabloid skirmish on one of his many outings to escape his bodyguard. In typical conversational manner, he’d complimented her design skill, and she so quickly opened up, chatting about stitches and fabrics and fashion trends that Gabriel couldn’t help be drawn in.

 After nearly an hour of technical fashion conversation, Gabriel remembered his son, whom, while a talented model, had little interest in the world of design. However, a glance at his son revealed Adrien beaming, a little smugly, at the two of them, clearly thrilled with how his new (girlfriend?) had won over his stern and reclusive father so fast.

 Unfortunately, he was right. The girl was quick and smart, and clearly cared a lot for his son, if the shy, careful glances they shot each other every other second were anything to go by. It reminded him a little of the early days of him and Emilie. He suppressed the pang which shot through his heart at the thought of his wife, still trapped, sleeping, beneath the mansion. She would have liked this girl too, and it broke his heart once over that she wouldn’t be here to see Adrien begin his first romance (admittedly, a little later than most). 

But no matter. Adrien was happy, and if Hawkmoth had anything to say about it, soon his mother would return, and he would be happier still.

* * *

 

_10 years later_

 

Hawkmoth flinched as he felt the familiar twinge of warped emotions, excusing himself from dinner with his son and daughter-in-law as he hastily withdrew to his lair. Fortunately, Emma’s nanny had taken her to bed early and left for the night, the little girl exhausted from a whole day spent at her grandfather’s, and the small family had already planned to stay over at the Agreste mansion, so there was no risk of either of her parents getting caught up in (yet another) attack.

He was frankly shocked at how frequently both Adrien and Marinette seemed to be present at the scene of disaster. Back in school, he’d written it off as teenage emotions being a perfect site for akuma activity, but Adrien had long since left the high-tension world of modelling to teach physics at a local university, and Marinette worked within his own design company, where he prided himself on a positive work environment. Neither was exactly an akuma hot-spot, yet the two always seemed to deviate from their daily schedules precisely when he was releasing an akuma.

Quickly transforming, he took note of the type of emotions – they seemed more primal than usual, ruling out a moody teenager or disgruntled adult. Likely a child, he surmised, grimacing. Young children always made the worst akuma – difficult to control, they had too much agency, and little motivation to listen to an adult they didn’t recognise. One had simply cried stranger danger at him until he’d been driven to withdraw the akuma himself! 

But akumatisable victims were in short supply, especially now everyone and their mother in Paris seemed to have signed up for mindfulness classes, or yoga, or stress-relief boxing, in light of the rampant akumatisations of his earlier years. He’d have to take what he could get.

But just as he released the akuma, he noticed something odd – the signal came from too close, felt too familiar. And he suddenly noticed the way the small black butterfly fluttered – not out of the window, like it should, but through the entrance to the lair, back into the mansion. 

Suddenly, he remembered the small, blonde girl he had supposed to be sleeping upstairs. Emma hadn’t been like Adrien had as a child – where he’d been quiet and obedient, the girl had been rebellious. And not fond of naps. Or being told what to do. And was also rather prone to tantrums. 

He attempted to recall the akuma, but it was no use. The stronger the emotion, the more strongly the butterflies were attracted – and if there was one anger more pure than that of a person scorned, it was the anger of a three-year-old with a vendetta.

He instead raced out of his lair and towards the nursery, without even taking the time to detransform. 

* * *

 

Adrien was just finishing up his dinner when he saw the akuma speed faster than he had ever seen an akuma move before, passing through the dining hall and out of the room. He noticed it before Marinette, but only by milliseconds, as both of the pair jumped to their feet on instinct (or he jumped on instinct – Marinette clearly just had better reaction speed than he gave her credit for).

“Was that-”

“An akuma?”

His moment of confusion was instantly replaced by panic. How was he supposed to transform here? He could hardly leave Marinette on her own with an akuma flying loose, yet to transform in front of her and reveal the secret identity he’d been hiding for fourteen years scarcely seemed preferable.

Suddenly, his panic stopped, as a worrying thought crept into his head.

“That akuma… wasn’t here for us.”

“And it’s Nathalie’s day off.” Marinette responded, in a struck monotone which revealed she’d come to the same, horrible conclusion.

“And Emma’s nanny has already left.”

_Emma._

They both sped out the room, Marinette managing to keep up with him easily despite his years of training as Chat Noir. The akuma was nowhere in sight, but with only two other people in the mansion beside themselves, and Gabriel having headed in the opposite direction when he’d excused himself for an urgent conference call, there was only one place it could be going.

As the pair burst, shaking the door on its hinges, into Emma’s temporary nursery, Adrien noticed Emma’s face was streaked with tears. Clearly, she hadn’t been happy about not being at family dinner tonight, despite her exhaustion. The akuma was circling, and the two were frozen in horror, unable to move.

Suddenly, the akuma began to descend. Adrien felt the terror within him grow, as he realised there was only one option available.

“Claws ou-”

“Spots on!”

Marinette… Ladybug?

Beside him, Ladybug, his wife (?????) quickly dispelled of the akuma, pulling their daughter close to her chest, before spinning and pointing an accusing finger at Adrien.

“I married! Chat Noir!” She hollered, eyes wide.

He responded in turn. “What the fu- fluff!” He corrected himself, remembering his daughter, still very much present. “You’re LADYBUG?” 

It was a moment of pure incredulity, in which the two simply stared at each other, pointing, mouths open in a silent scream, for several, confused seconds.

Interrupted only when Hawkmoth himself burst through the door, halfway through transforming back to Gabriel Agreste in anticipation of saving his granddaughter. His granddaughter, clutched to Ladybug, and crying 'mommy' out loud.

Suffice to say, Adrien did not manage to stop himself swearing a second time, and Emma learned a new curse word.

Her family learned a few new things too.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is 100% badly written crack i wrote in 20 minutes instead of making my overnight oats
> 
> rip my overnight oats


End file.
